Conway's Quest for Love
by The Renowned Obscurity
Summary: Exactly what the title states. It's like, pseudo-crack or something. Contains yaoi&het crack pairings with an incredibly random, trying to be serious storyline. You should really tell me if I'm wasting my time.


**Warning: THIS. IS. CRACK. Involves sexual content, alcohol, randomness, probably OOCness where relationships get tricky, an odd combination of the romance/humor/drama/crack genres, and of course Conway and his many loves. Just not really in this chapter.**

**Just look at the story on my profile, where you pick 12 characters and then answer questions based on the numbers… It's Question 24. Well yeah, that is where I got the inspiration and since that is totally random, so it this. **

**Please don't take it seriously. (Even though as of now, I'm writing this as though it is a serious fic with crack couples.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, it would be probably messed up like the story you are about to read.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hellos and Goodbyes**

"…I know the basis of my decision may be too complicated for you to comprehend…"

Conway's redheaded boyfriend simply stared at him, face betraying no emotion. But his eyes… Those deep crimson eyes displayed his true pain.

"And I know it might be difficult for you to cope…" Conway continued.

"You think?!" Silver spat at him, causing the other boy to flinch. He shied back, feeling an odd sense of guilt for snapping at Conway. Biting his lip, he murmured a small "sorry". As silence fell between the two, Silver began to think back to the time they first met and how they ended up together today…

_Silver felt the irritation grow within him. He had been lost in damn Ilex Forest forever! It was overgrown with thick clusters of trees, only allowing miniscule amounts of light to filter through. And if that wasn't bad enough, everything looked the same!_

_Frustration boiling over, Silver slammed his fist into a nearby tree, hard enough that the branches shuddered. The red head jumped back in shock as a sleeping Spearow fell out of the tree. It woke up, clearly annoyed at being disturbed, and began to ruthlessly peck at Silver._

_"Argh! Get away from me you worthless Pokemon!" He swat at the bird, only further agitating it. Suddenly, a jolt of electricity lit up the forest and the Spearow fell to the ground, twitching._

_A green-haired Trainer stood triumphantly, a Mareep at his side. Silver looked at the Trainer in disgust. _'Great. Another overly compassionate Trainer here to make my day even more miserable…'

_"I didn't need your help, thanks."_

_"You're welcome," the Trainer replied with an arrogant tone that made Silver's blood foil. "That name's Conway, by the way."_

_"Well I didn't ask for it, did I?"_

_"No, but judging by your disposition you appear to be in a similar situation as I," Conway replied._

_"Really now? And what would that be?" Silver was already growing tired of the other boy, his witty comebacks wearing him down._

_"Utterly lost without the slightest clue which direction to travel." Conway grinned slightly. Silver merely grunted._

_"I'll take that as a confirmation. It you're like me and desire to escape this labyrinthine forest, then I suggest we travel together."_

_"I work solo," Silver replied._

_Conway just shrugged and adjusted his glasses. "Suit yourself." He then sauntered off, like he knew exactly where he was going. Silver raised his crimson eyes from off the ground and fixated his gaze on the back of the retreating Trainer. He seemed to have a change of heart and in turn, called out Conway's name._

_The bespectacled boy turned on his heel. "Changed your mind then? Well come along."_

_Silver jogged to catch up with him. "You better get us out of here. Or next time, it won't be a tree I'm punching."_

Silver _almost_ smiled at the memory. They did get out of Ilex Forest fine, thanks to Conway's smarts. He led with his head, not his heart, and Silver felt an inkling of respect toward him because of that. Conway wasn't anything like his rival Gold, who seemed to rush headfirst into anything, only listening to his emotions.

Still, this memory didn't keep Silver from processing the situation at hand.

Conway was leaving. He was going to some far off land – Sinnoh he had called it – and was leaving Silver behind. It's not like the red head couldn't go too; he just had priorities and needed to remain in Johto. After all, Silver wasn't about to let Gold get the best of him once again.

"I promise to call," Conway said, breaking Silver's thoughts.

He rolled his eyes. Sure, he might call almost everyday at first, but as time passes, he is sure to do so less frequently. "Do what you wish."

Too hurt to continue the conversation, Silver began to walk away. Conway reached out to grab his wrist and pulled the red head into an awkward hug. It was more like a restraint though, and Silver tried to hide his slight blush. He squirmed out of Conway's hold and turned to face him once again, but not meeting his eyes.

"I said it was a promise," he told him. The caring sincerity of his voice made Silver look up, a slight smile apparent on his lips. It still remained as Conway walked onto the ship to Sinnoh and out of his life forever.

Because Conway's promise to call was a promise he wouldn't keep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And so begins Conway's messed up quest for love. This prologue thing turned out way more serious than I had intended. So don't be surprised if I throw some incredibly random stuff in here later.**

**This is **_**not**_** supposed to be serious.**

**With that said, please express your concern for my sanity in a review!**

**I also don't think that Conway's hair is really green. Well, not like bright green. Whatever.**


End file.
